A break from work
by texiut
Summary: Soundwave and Reader take a break from work... Mature content. Pure Smut! Formating issues are now edited!


The commanding bridge on the decepticon warship was odd the ever mute Third in Command was only one other femme in the room. Megatron aswell as his Second in command Starscream were out until sundown.

You stand at your terminal and checked some data. It was boring work and nothing important. You knew Soundwave and the rest of the decepticons did'nt trust you enough but this was really low. Your thoughts swept away to some more interesting thoughts. For example the dark con next to you. The dark purple linings on his armour underlining every curve of his attraktive form. The mute con was now since short time your fiance. Or boyfriend in human terms.

Your protoform shiverd from the thought of his touch. The low humming of your spark grew louder and your vents kicked in. Soundwave looked up from his work and catched side of your shivering and humming form. In a sleak move he stands behind you. His faceplate near your helm, his chassis pressed against your back."What is it that holds you back from work, (Y/N)?" he murmed in your audio receptor and pressed himself more into you. "Lord Megatron will not be pleased if you don't finish decoding!"

He nearly whispered to you. His digit traced small circles on your sides. Your optics offlined while you enjoyed his light touch. You want to answer him but the words dont come to your mind. "Y-you said it Soundwave. I shoud finish my task!" You answered him shakily, opened your optics and turn your helm to look at you turned your small form around and looked stright at his visor. A small smile crept his way on your facepates and you push yoirself up on the tips of your peds, so you can whisper in his audio receptors.

"But you distract me from work anyway..." You left kisses on his neck, nibbling on some wires. He hummed and let his visor slid back.

He grabed both your legs so you can wrap them around his waist. "Then lets make a little break from decoding~" he murmed and pressed his lips on yours in a long passionate kiss. Slowly he walked to a free table and sat you on top of it. His servos traced over your form, unclasping some of your armor. He put it beside you and he grabed both your breasts in his servos. Your digits move over his slender form, tracing invisible lines and stroking sensetive places of his protoform. Your glossas wind themself together. "They will come back soon, we should not waste to much time~" you whispered and fingered with his crotchplating. You stroked it till it slides back and reveals his erected spike. He fumbled at your plate and you let it slide back. Some drops lubricant dripped out of your valve. He let one of his digits wander down your body, tracing the outside of your port before quickly thrusting a digit into you. He started with a fast pace and soon added one more to stretch you for his cable. You hummed in pleasure, arching your back and thrusting your hips against his digit to get more of the pleasurable feeling. A smirk crept itself on his faceplate and he bit into your neckcables.

To give him some pleasure back you wraped your servo around his cord and stroked it. You played with the slit at its head and get some of his lubricant on one of your digits. You looked him in the optics and licked your digit. Tasting him. A deep growl came out of his throat and he pushed you back on the table and bend over you. His cable caressed the outside of your port and in a swift motion he pushed himself into you.

He didnt gave you a lot time to ajust to his long, thick shaft. Instead he began to thrust hard and fast into you. First it sting a little but the pain only increased your pleasure. Your back arched and you moaned out his designation. Soundwave looked down at you. Massaging your protoform while you stroked his sensitive wings. He let out a deep animalistic groan. His thrust came quicker as you pushed your hips in a rythmic motion against him. The sounds you made turned him even more on. "Mmhh soundwave! H-harder!" You moaned and he complied, grabing you by your hips and pounding even stronger into hot feeling in your stomach grew on and on and you could feel that you are close to come. Between your half closed lids you could see his facepate contoured in pure pleasure. The growles and little grunts he gave of him brought you even closer to the edge.

He bend over you so his chassis is pressed to yours and you could feel his spark thrumming in the rythm of his thrusts. The new angle allowed him to bury himself even deeper into you. And let him hit your G-spot. You moaned out loud and threw your head back.

Your servos searched for hold on his form and you scratched over his dark armor. Your digits forcing themselfs in between his protoform and his armor. The feeling inside you grew even more and you came closer to your peak and with a few strong thrusts of Soundwave, you overloaded screaming his designation. Before someone outside could hear you he sets his servo above your mouth to absorb the sound. Your inner walls clenched around his cable and you could see and feel that he was shortly before overloading himself. Just a few more thrusts and he filled you with his thick lubricant. You both panted, your fans driving on the highest level and both your bodies worn out.


End file.
